


Coveting Indiscreetly (Shown What They Were)

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Assassin Alexis | Quackity, Enemies to Lovers, Gen, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, M/M, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Alexis | Quackity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Technoblade studied the small winged figure in front of him. He was covered in blood from head to toe, and a body laid at his feet, unmoving. Dead.“You're not supposed to be here.” The man said, turning around to face Technoblade, glaring daggers at him."Listen man, I-" Technoblade tried defending himself, but before he could get a word in, the man charged at him. If it wasn't for his sharp reflexes, he might have actually hit Technoblade.Or Technoblade is a god's chosen mortal and Quackity is an assassin born and raised to kill him
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 32
Kudos: 281





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU CONTINUE, THIS WORK CONTAINS THE ROMANTIC PAIRING OF TECHNOBLADE AND QUACKITY. IF THAT BOTHERS YOU, PLEASE DON'T READ.
> 
> That being said, please keep in mind that this work is based on their characters on the SMP and not on the content creators. I respect their boundaries, so please do not send this to any content creator, that's kinda cringe :/
> 
> If this ever reaches a cc I will punt whoever sent it to them. Well not literally, but I will take the work down.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

The Antarctic Empire was old, formed hundreds of years ago with the objective of creating a safe haven for those who needed it. A safe space for hybrids to live in, without fear of being hunted or hated, or a refuge for those who had been caught in between the great war. 

It had started out as a small village, growing and growing every day, until they had been big enough to have their own independence. It wasn't hard to fight for it. The land they had claimed was part of no kingdom, no one wanting the desolate, frozen wasteland that was the Antarctic. No one had cared when a small group of people started living there.

There was no ruler. The people ruled themselves and helped each other unconditionally, making sure everyone had everything they needed to live without any fears. But with their growth there had also come the attention of other, bigger kingdoms. And when the great war had finally come to an end, the SMP kingdom coming up on top, they had noticed the way the small arctic kingdom lived.

A man, that to this day no one knows the name of, had known there would be an attack soon. No one knows how or why he knew this information, but the moment he had realized it, he had acted.

The man had gathered everyone and told them of what he knew. Told them of what he predicted would happen. Asked for volunteer soldiers, to help him defend the city for when the attack eventually came, vowing to protect those who protected him in the past. Many citizens had joined him as soldiers, others gave them food and provisions, others helped to build towers further from the city.

And for weeks there had been nothing. No attack, no army, no big kingdom wanting to take over them. Slowly, volunteer soldiers had started to leave, going back to their normal lives in the city. But the man hadn't left, he had stayed in the towers with a small group of volunteers who had also stayed.

The attack had come at night. According to the tale, the man was some sort of hybrid with heightened senses and had heard the army before he had seen them. The army had been massive, much bigger than any of the volunteers had been expecting. But the man hadn't backed down.

The fight lasted until sunrise, and as the town had woken up, the man came back, drenched in blood of his enemies. Word from the volunteers say that the man had fought the army by himself, they had only helped by bowing their enemies from the tower.

Months passed and the kingdoms surrounding them had kept sending armies, only for a few to return, injured and traumatized, talking about a man with unanticipated blood lust and power never before seen. Seeing their losses, the many rulers called back all armies, saying that it wasn't worth their time losing so many lives just for an infertile and frozen desert.

When the notice had come, from a terrified messenger, the town cheered their victory. A banquet for all was thrown and everyone partied for days. The mysterious man had also been invited, but when they had looked for him, he had vanished. With no one knowing who he had been, where he had come from, what his name had been, and other things, speculation spread like wildfire.

Quickly everyone started believing him to be a powerful god, who had seen the potential of the town and decided to help and protect everyone. The legend spread to the outside, many believing and going to the city, wanting to live in the blessed town. This caused the kingdom to grow and become and empire. Some hated the growth, but were unable to do anything. Every time they tried to attack the kingdom, the armies were stopped by a strong, unknown opponent. Even the most skeptical started believing in the legend of the blood god, who killed those who tried to attack the city he had sworn to protect.

In the depths of the SMP kingdom, in a town called Manberg, a group had been formed. They called themselves the Butcher Army, a group of people who were skeptical about the Blood God being an actual god. They trained daily to defeat this so called 'god', doing dirty work on the side for money.

With the centuries going by, the empire kept growing, as did the other kingdoms. More and more people became skeptical and while the descendants of the original citizens still believed, many stopped believing in the Blood God. The kingdoms only kept to themselves due to the irrational fear they still felt whenever the Antarctic Empire, and it's patron god, were mentioned. 

The Butcher Army became and underground organization, with the belief that the man was dead and gone, specializing themselves in assassinations. They became the unofficial rulers of Manberg, bowing only to the whims of the SMP king.

Our tale starts in a small town in the Antarctic Empire, that goes by the name of Logstedshire. A little piece of land, with barely one hundred inhabitants, surrounded by dangerous woods. The town was prone to mob raid, but they had one protector. 

Philza was his name, a hybrid with wings so big they dragged on the floor. A man once part of the SMP army, who retired to the town after meeting his wife and deciding to settle down. With him, lived his wife and his three kids. The two eldest, a pair of piglin hybrid twins, adopted before Philza settled down, went by the names Technoblade and Wilbur. The youngest, Tommy, was Philza's only biological son, but unlike his father didn't exhibit any hybrid traits.

For years, the family lived in perfect harmony in the town. Philza worked as a builder, helping the town's people whenever they needed to build or fix something, and as a fighter whenever raids happened. His wife, Kristin, was a blacksmith, having a knack for toolmaking, giving them to the town farmers in return of food.

It all changed however, the year the twins turned 21.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord knows I'm not the best at keeping a long work going, but c'mon, have some faith in me. This was just the prologue/backstory! I have some ideas where I want to go with this but ngl I'm still brainstorming a lot of details.
> 
> Plz comment and give me feedback, it gives me motivation to keep writing.


	2. Chapter 2

It was barely past six in the morning, the sun rising slowly in the horizon, painting the sky in shades of orange and pink. The wind was still harsh and bitter, the warm breeze of summer not appearing for a couple more hours. Late-summer dew covered the ground, making it slippery.

Carl was quietly eating when Technoblade entered the stables. All of the other horses were either asleep or quietly standing, only starting to neigh when they saw him make his way through the stalls. Reaching for his horse, he patted his light brown fur, to which Carl quickly answered back by nuzzling back and softly nickering.

“Alright.” Techno said quietly. “You're impatient, let's get you out.”

He opened the stall gates, letting Carl out and seeing him trotting towards the large stable doors. He stopped, looking back at Techno, waiting for him. He nodded at the horse, picking up the equipment he needed and joining him at the door. He walked towards the pasture, letting Carl run around and eat the grass on the ground. Meanwhile, he cleaned the saddle, making sure it was prepared for riding.

Technoblade called out to Carl, and the horse quickly made his way to him. He put the saddle and bridle on the animal and got on the horse. Being on a horse was always good, it brought him a different type of freedom that he doesn't feel anywhere else. He grabbed the reins and with a soft pull, Carl started walking towards the fields.

The wind was cold against Technoblade's face. It made him feel more alert, more awake for the day, and for that he was grateful. His long hair was in a braid, as it usually was, swinging with every step the horse took. The sky started to take a more bluish hue and the time passed, the bird chirping increasing as more animals woke up. It was, all in all, a normal morning on a normal day.

When he reached the fields, he stepped down from Carl, tying him with a leash to a fence, and walking to the shack at the edge. The small wooden house was littered with all types of tools and farming equipment, exactly what he needed for the job he was about to do. Putting on a pair of gloves and filling up a watering can, he made his way towards his potato field.

He worked for some hours, making sure his potatoes were healthy and growing as they should. He collected a few for food, replanted some, made sure everything was going as it should. Carl was standing a few feet away, watching his every move as he worked.

He didn't know why he decided to work today of all days. It was his birthday, he should rest. But he felt bad if he didn't keep his routine of checking in on his farm. Besides, his family was way too enthusiastic about it. They always made a big deal out of celebrations and while he could understand why, he preferred to keep to himself if he could. They had Wilbur to play with in the morning, they could come and annoy him at a later time, thank you very much. A softer part of him still looked forward to being with his family, though.

_Awww_

Technoblade snapped his head up, looking around. He was sure he heard someone speak but there was no one nearby. The fields were deserted excluding him and Carl, but he was sure the horse didn't speak. He was sure the voice was real, yet at the same time he couldn't tell where it came from. It was like it resonated inside his head, but the sound didn't come out of his vocal chords.

_E_

_Technoscared_

_Shhh he doesn't know_

He dropped the hoe he was holding to the ground. For a moment, he wondered if Tommy was pranking him, but that thought was quickly dismissed. Tommy was a prankster, but the pranks were more chaotic and annoying. They weren't terrifyingly realistic voices that reverberated and echoed in his head.

He gulped, silently hearing the murmuring in his head, but not being able to make out what words were being said. Taking in a deep breath, he cautiously said:

“Hello?”

_He speaks!_

_He's talking to us POG!!_

What were once simple whispers increased tenfold, making him flinch at the sudden noise. He could discern phrases and words now, but it was still difficult to focus on just one of the sounds. The voices seemed happy that he noticed them, but he couldn't help the feeling of dread he felt.

How and why did he have voices in his head? Since when? As far as he was aware, voices didn't suddenly start talking in people's head. Maybe he should talk to Philza about it.

_PHIL!_

_E_

_Dadza!!_

At least, it seemed, the voices were aware of his father and liked him, so he wasn't going to complain.

He sighed, picking back up his hoe and getting himself back to work. Even with this new development, worrying about it wouldn't lead anywhere. He had things to focus on and a job to be done, he could deal with the voices later. They didn't seem to want his attention anyway, only staying as a low hum in the back of his mind.

He kept on working, sweat dripping down his face with every swing of his hoe, clouds of dirt swimming up to the air. His clothes darkened with the passing of time, the dirt sticking to the fabric easily. It was a familiar feeling. One which he appreciated feeling every day.

With the slow passage of time, the sun also moved in the sky. Long gone was the cold biting wind of early morning and in came the warmth of midday sun. The summer heat was in full swing, burning his lungs with every breath he took and making him dizzy with every movement. If it wasn't for his piglin lineage, he might have fainted from the combination of the swelter and exertion.

Hours passed, and when he was about to take a break for lunch, he heard a familiar and real voice call out to him:

“Techno!”

Taking his eyes away from his farm, he looked towards the shack and saw Tommy waiving at him, sitting on his own horse. Technoblade raised his own arm, waving at his brother, who beckoned him to go closer. Knowing how much he worked during the morning, he felt fine leaving the farm for the rest of the day, so he walked towards his brother. The voices seemed happy, yet they kept to themselves in a low hum.

“Techno! Big T! Happy birthday, man!” Tommy yelled, in usual Tommy fashion, dismounting the horse. He leashed the animal to the same fence Carl was leashed to, letting the two animals silently communicate. “You're all dirty, clean yourself, man.”

“Hello, Tommy.” He said, ignoring the comment the other made. He walked into the shack, putting away his farming tool and gears and patting the dirt out of his clothes.

“It's lunch time and dad prepared a whole big meal!” Tommy started, sitting in one of the wooden tables on the shed. “I think Wilbur invited Niki and her brothers to celebrate.”

Technoblade nodded along as Tommy kept talking, making sure to listen to every detail his brother told him. Tommy, he came to notice, gesticulated energetically with every word, captivating the attention of everyone around him. It wasn't just the fact that he was loud and made himself seen. He made sure people's eyes stayed on him, shined brighter than those around him. Techno knew Tommy would one day be great, if the way he spoke about the world was anything to go by. But for now he was just his dumb, childish younger brother, and he would cherish him until he couldn't anymore.

When he finished putting away his tools, Tommy jumped down from the table and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the horses.

“C'mon, I'm starving, lunch is gonna be great.”

“Oh yay,” Techno stated dryly as he climbed on Carl's back “social interaction with my brothers' friends, how great.”

“Shut up,” Tommy laughed loudly, as they made their way back towards their house. “you love family lunch, stop denying it.”

They bantered the whole way home, sometimes softly pushing or kicking each other, Tommy's boisterous voice mixing together with Techno's quiet yet deep one. They laughed and argued, but that's what being brothers was all about. The hum of the voices in his head seemed content, as they too seemed to enjoy Tommy's company.

On the fences of their house, Wilbur and Niki sat, conversing quietly. A worried expression on both of their faces, but it was quickly hidden away when the pair saw the brothers approaching. They waved as they arrived, the conversation between the two seemingly forgotten.

“Happy birthday, Techno!” Niki said, as he dismounted the horse.

“Thank you, Niki.” They hugged quickly, something that Techno only allows his family and very close friends to do. If he hadn't known Niki since he was ten, he probably wouldn't have allowed such proximity, but he saw her as a little sister. “I'm going to put the horses away, I don't trust Tommy not to accidentally let them escape.”

“Oi!” Tommy yelled in annoyance while the other two burst into laughter. “I can take care of the horses, thank you very much.” And with that the younger grabbed the reins of the two horses and pulled both of them away towards the stables.

“Heh, easy.” Technoblade said once he was far enough.

“You bully him too much.” Niki said, the smile on her face contradicting her words.

“Nah, he's just too dumb to understand I do it on purpose for him to do my job.” The two burst into quiet giggles. Techno turned to Wilbur who was still sitting on the fence, a soft smile on his face. “Happy birthday.”

“Happy birthday to you.” Wilbur said, smile turning mischievous. “Ready to cause some chaos?”

“Oh, am I? What have you planned for today?”

“You'll see.” With that, the three of them made their way to the house, chatting quietly. Niki and Wilbur were very close. Techno would even say they were best friends, with their silent conversations and shared looks that only they could understand. They never made him feel left out, though.

The house was filled with delicious smells from the food, the aromas leaving through the open windows, making their way to his nose before even entering the house. Inside, the scent was stronger, making his sensitive piglin nose itch.

He looked over at Wilbur, who didn't seem as bothered with the smells as he was. Of course, his brother didn't have the same mutations he had, and could pass as a normal human if not for his floppy ears and blood red eyes. Technoblade, on the other had, while also having the ears and the eyes, also had tusks coming from his mouth and a long tail he couldn't hide.

“Kids!” Phil called from the inside of the kitchen, where he, Kristin, Ranboo, and Eret were preparing lunch. “Come help out!”

As he walked in the kitchen, Kristin deposited a bunch of plates on his arms.

“Happy birthday.” She said, smile on her face “Please go set the table for us.”

Techno saw Phil giving Wilbur and Niki some cutlery while Ranboo walked out with some dishes already on hand.

“Even on our birthday, we don't get scot-free.” Wilbur complained under his breath, to which Phil gave him a slight push on the back. Techno snorted, but followed after Ranboo and started laying out the plates on the table.

“Happy birthday, guys!” Ranboo said, smile on his dual-colored face.

“Thank you!” Wilbur happily replied while Techno gave him a nod. Ranboo was a quiet kid, a bit anxious and with memory problems, but Techno saw himself on him. Like him, Ranboo couldn't hide his hybrid heritage unlike his half-siblings, his skin and sharp teeth giving it away. His eyes were also colored differently. While most humans had white colored sclera, Ranboo's were red and green, immediately putting him apart from others.

The group of four quickly put the table, while everyone else finished cooking. Tommy entered the house, screaming at Techno for making him do his dirty work, to which Techno simply cackled loudly while everyone else giggled and snorted at the two brothers. Phil, Kristin and Eret didn't take much time, coming into the dining room with platters full of food for everyone.

The lunch was a rowdy event. Tommy was the loudest, as usual, and Wilbur and Kristin enabled him, making Phil have to be the voice of reason. Techno would quip here and there, while Niki and Eret tried to keep a normal conversation going. Ranboo was quiet most of the time, but went along with the mess, laughing and even making some well placed comments that had everyone laughing.

One would think Technoblade wasn't a fan of this type of environment, and while that's true most of the time, this was family, and family was always an exception in his eyes. He felt at home with the group of people that he'd known since his childhood, and he wouldn't trade them for anything.

_Techno support_

_aww_

For a moment, he'd forgotten his newest problem. The voices that were a just a hum in the back of his mind came back. They didn't seem malicious, and appeared to care for his family as much as he did, but they still made him uneasy.

While everyone left the table, Wilbur with a mischievous glint in his eye that meant trouble, Techno called out to Phil.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Phil answered, waiting for him to speak up.

“Uh… maybe not here?”

“Oh! Of course! Let's go outside.”

The walk was made in a comfortable silence, neither of them needing conversation to fill the air. To be fair, Techno's head had enough conversation inside itself as it is. The voices seemed excited, wanting to be the focus of a conversation. He wondered if the voices had always been there and he just couldn't hear them for years on end. That could have been lonely, if that was the case.

They reached the stables, the horses munching on grass as they were freed from the confines of their stalls and were able to run around with each others. Phil and he sat on a bench, right outside the wooden structure. Techno was unsure how to start the conversation, but Phil had known him for many years, so he prompted up.

“Did something happen?”

“Uh, kind of? I don't really know how to explain.” Techno twirled his long braid on his hands, playing with it to calm himself. “I was on my potato farm today, you see, and while I was working I heard something.”

There was a brief pause, Techno unsure how to continue and Phil not wanting to interrupt. Finally, Techno said:

“I think I have voices in my head Phil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Let's post this on thursday
> 
> My mental health: I'm gonna do a thing called a pro-gamer move
> 
> I'm sorry, this took so long. I was planning on posting this a couple of days ago but some stuff happened and I ended up losing all motivation to finish this in time. But putting on the speedrunning song actually helped and I was able to post this! Hurray! I think I'm doing better and hopefully I'll post with less breaks in between. I already felt bad for going over a week without posting.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I was really moved with the feedback I got from last chapter and I really hope this one lives up to your expectations! Also, if anyone didn't get it, Niki Ranboo and Eret are all siblings! Niki is a enderman hybrid and Eret is a ghast hybrid and Ranboo is their half sibling who is both! I have a lot of sibling relations ideas for this fic and am really excited for everything that's going to happen in the future. Also, where's quackity? Who knows, probably raiding HABBO HOTEL TONIGHT AT 6PM EST. Jkjk, he's gonna be here soon. I should probably tag this as slow burn lol
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, there will be more next week (hopefully). Comments are always appreciated. <3


	3. Chapter 3

“I think I have voices in my head, Phil.”

Phil blinked a couple of times, then let out a nervous laugh, as if disbelieving the words that came out of Techno's mouth.

“Voices?”

“Yes.” Technoblade fidgeted with his braid, lifting his head up to lock eyes with his father. “I don't know how, or why, but I can hear them.”

“What do they say?”

“Well, they usually like to comment on what I'm doing. But they're mostly a quiet hum in the back of my head unless I focus on them or something makes them act up.” The wind blew past them, snatching the braid away from his hand and making it flow with the breeze. He glanced at the movement, watching as a few pink strands set themselves free from the bright red ribbon that held them together.

There was silence between the pair of father and son, the neighing of the horses the only thing breaking the peace between them. Techno tried to push the bubble of anxiety down, telling himself that Phil was only thinking the conversation over. Everything would be fine. But the nerves still escaped slightly, his right leg bouncing up and down with each moment that passed. His hands tangled together, trying to calm himself down.

Finally, a sigh escaped Phil's mouth. Technoblade looked over, seeing the other man with a hand over his mouth, a concerned look on his face.

“There was a rumor, you know.” He started, carefully picking the words he was saying. “Back when I was on the SMP army. That the Blood God chose a champion or a hero of sorts to protect the Antarctic Empire. That's the reason the Empire has stood for so long. This chosen one, they were always strong, physically and mentally, always ready to fight and to protect their home. They were always from the Empire or held some sort of affection towards it. They said that this person had the spirit of other chosen ones speak in their head, to guide them and protect them.”

“Of course, these are all rumors.” Phil said after a brief silence passed between them. “But I remember there was a general who told us about a soldier, many decades ago, who on her twenty first birthday started hearing voices. Apparently her fiancé was from the Empire. She was discharged from service not many days later. No one knows what happened to her.”

“So what you are saying,” Techno breathed, eyes never leaving the ground and his boots. “is that I'm some sort of, what? Chosen one?” He huffs out a laugh, taking his eyes of the ground and looking towards the horizon. “This is not a fairy tale book, Phil.”

“I know, mate.” Phil puts a hand on his shoulder, making him look at him. “But listen to the voices. What are they saying?”

Techno paused. It wasn't hard to give in and listen to the voices, but they seemed to have quieted down during the conversation.

_Blood God pog!!_

_We're not spirits lmao_

_/rainbowchat_

“I'm going to be real with you, they aren't much help.” Phil chuckled at his deadpan comment “But they said they aren't spirits. And appear to be happy with the blood god? There are a lot of voices so it's easier to understand the emotions rather than actual words.”

“Makes sense.” Phil nodded, looking towards the green fields. “Have you ever prayed to the Blood God?”

“No.” He furrowed his brows. He never truly believed in the legends of the Blood God. Sure, his parents had told him and his brothers about them, but they had been children. Now, they seemed almost childish to him, too ancient to be real. But maybe there was some truth to them. “Do you think I should?”

“Maybe. Wouldn't hurt to try, Techno.”

A large boom was heard and both of them snapped their heads towards the house, standing up and readying themselves to fight. What greeted them was a colorful array of fireworks in the sky, covering the sun with it's smoke and leaving behind trails as they descended.

Techno's heart had started racing has adrenaline overtook him when he heard the explosion, but with a deep breath he calmed himself. He heard Phil breathing in the same way. Mob raids weren't usual, and during the day they were almost unheard of, but it wasn't impossible. It was good to know that everything was alright.

“Fucking Wil.” Phil said, sitting back down with his hands on his face.

“Didn't know he had a fireworks show prepared.” Techno sat besides his father, looking towards the fireworks that were still falling down.

They stayed silent for a few moments, appreciating the colorful explosions in the blue skies above them. Techno could hear the voices oh-ing and ah-ing at the sight, even though a couple of them still spouted random things he couldn't make sense out of. Maybe one day.

“Everything will be alright, Techno.” Phil said, breaking the silence. He wrapped one of his large wings around him, pulling him closer until Techno was resting his head comfortably on his father's shoulder. “Whatever you need, me and everyone else will be here. We're family, and family stays together.”

“I know, Phil.” He nudged with his forehead his father's shoulder, hunching down to meet the smaller man. He had surpassed Phil in height many years ago, but he still felt the primal need of comfort, of wanting to be in his father's arms like when he was just a child. The wing around him felt almost the same way.

Safe, away from any problems.

When they arrived back at the house, it was a mess. Wilbur and Eret were cleaning up the back garden, which was littered with charred grass due to the firework ignition. Wilbur had black residue on his hands and the tip of his hair, a clear mark that he had ignited the fireworks with no protection whatsoever. Eret, on the other hand, had the sides of their mouth covered in the same residue, and their usually all white eyes were tinted red, signs that they used their fireballs recently.

“What did you children get up to while we were gone.” Phil said, standing in front of the two.

“We just wanted to set off some fireworks! Nothing much, dad!” Wilbur answered with a smile on his face that meant trouble.

“Yup,” Eret added “just wanted to have some fun.”

“Mhm,” Phil nodded, unimpressed “and why is the yard almost on fire?”

“Well,” Wilbur started explaining “you see–”

Another loud boom was heard, and once again the sky was filled with colors. Techno was almost impressed at Wilbur's boldness, setting up not one, but two rounds of fireworks, maybe more. The look on Philza's face told him his father, on the other hand, was not at all impressed, if the way he rolled his eyes was anything to go by. Wilbur looked at Techno with a devious smirk, and Eret just shrugged, as if they hadn't been apart of the mischief as well.

“Are there any more, or do I need to go get the belt?”

Wilbur quickly rushed down the pathway, pulling Eret with him, probably to go turn off any other firework that had yet to be released. 'The belt' was not an actual belt, but an inside joke the whole family had of any sort of harsher punishment the father would give out to his kids. Usually this punishment was to be on stables cleaning duty for a duration over a week, something none of the kids wanted to partake in. They already had enough doing it once per week, thank you very much. But with a family so predisposed to pranks and shenanigans, such punishments were almost normal.

“He's gonna get the belt, isn't he?” Techno watched as the two disappeared from sight, an amused expression on his face.

“Yes.” Phil sighed “Eret will as well, they clearly were part of this plan as well.”

After a pause, Phil turned back towards Technoblade.

“Did you know about this?” The look on his face was almost suspicious, and if he hadn't the knowledge of being the favorite child, he might have been as afraid of the belt as Wilbur was.

“Actually, no.” He had a tint of disbelief on his voice “I knew he was up to something, but didn't know what. If I knew what it was, it would've been better.”

Phil eyed him for a second, before letting out a laugh and gesturing towards the inside of the house.

The rest of the day passed quietly. Niki, Ranboo and Eret stayed only for a few hours more before they had to return to their own house, leaving before the sun had set. Before departing, Techno saw Niki give Wilbur what he assumed was a reassuring look, and Techno had almost wanted to ask what was going on, but refrained from it. If his brother wanted to talk about it with him, he would.

The family waved goodbye from the front of the house, Tommy yelling out to the three that made their way away. They watched as the group of siblings disappeared in the horizon, long green fields becoming orange and yellow as the sun started to come down.

Dinner time went as usual. Loud, but not as loud as lunch time. By now, everyone was tired and was looking forward to sleep, Technoblade specially, seeing as he had been awake since five in the morning.

The voices didn't bother him much throughout the day. As he had thought, they only appeared whenever he focused on them or something made him feel a stronger emotion than usual. Otherwise, it was rather easy to tune them out. They worked as filler noise, and to be frank, it had been easier to concentrate on tasks with the slight buzz of the voices instead of the usual silence. Although they had been alarming at first, after a day of having them around, they were rather peaceful and welcoming.

That night, Techno went to bed before anyone else, as usual. This time, however, he didn't go straight to bed, falling into a deep slumber until dawn. No, instead he sat on the edge of the bed and closed his eyes.

He had never before prayed in his life. He didn't know if there were any rituals he had to do beforehand, or if he could just speak into the air and the gods would hear his prayers. So he sat there, eyes closed, hands folded in his lap, legs bouncing nervously, as he started to pray.

He didn't say any prayers out loud. If the voices were in his head, he reckoned, maybe the thoughts in his head would reach the Blood God if he intended them to. And while the voices seemed to encourage him has his thoughts went on, he felt like he was doing nothing.

After a couple of minutes trying to pray, with nothing back, he let out a sigh, laying himself down on the bed. He stared at the white ceiling of his room, the same one he looked at for years ever since he was adopted by Phil and Kristin. The years had gone by fast, he still remembers living in the forest with Wilbur like it was yesterday. Now he was a twenty-one year old potato farmer with voices in his head. Things change quickly.

Maybe it was the fact that he was too focused on himself. His room wasn't exactly a shrine, maybe it would be easier to go to a temple and pray there. Or a more desolated place that didn't immediately give him other things to focus on. But knowing himself, he might get distracted either way.

He didn't know where a temple was. He should ask Phil, he would know. Or Kristin, she traveled a lot before even meeting Phil, she'd probably know where to find one of those. He would have to tell his family he was going to be traveling soon then. What would he tell them? Should he tell the truth about the voices? But that might make them worried. What would be a good excuse to go? He wanted to explore more? Gain some new skills he couldn't here? He didn't know.

A knock on the door snapped him form his thoughts. He blinked, going back into reality. He hadn't even noticed he was starting to fall asleep. He sat up, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

“Yea?” He called out

“Techno?” The door opened, and Wilbur's head peeked in. He wasn't wearing his usual beanie, floppy ears visibly sitting on the side of his head. He looked at his brother with a slightly guilty look “I'm sorry, were you asleep?”

“Nah.” He patted the bed beside him, beckoning his brother to sit beside him. “What's up.”

Wilbur was silent, walking towards the bed and plopping himself down besides Techno. He looked troubled, a frown on his face, as if he was trying to find the proper words to talk to his brother.

“It's hard to talk about, really.” Wilbur started, biting his lower lip slightly. “Remember when we were fourteen and I ran away?”

Techno remembered that day rather well. He was fourteen, and had awoken to a very worried Phil, who had explained Wilbur was missing, the only clue a letter in his bed. It had been so surreal, to suddenly not have his twin beside him. They searched the forest surrounding the village, Phil had flown to the nearest city and searched for him there, Kristin had asked everyone for help, but there had been nothing. If not for the letter, everyone would've thought he had simply vanished into thin air.

The letter had been simple, a few lines explaining that he had wanted to explore, to go and see the world but had never known how to explain to the family. The handwriting and the sentences had been Wilbur's, Techno recognized them without a doubt. And for many years, Techno had wondered if Wilbur simply hated them and didn't want to tell.

Two years later, Wilbur had came back, with many tales to tell of the world, the need to go out satisfied for now. He had come back different. More silent. More mature. He never really spoke about what happened to him that had changed him, and Techno wouldn't pry. Maybe he'd tell Kristin, who was better at being empathetic than any other of the family members.

Or maybe, Techno thought looking at his nervous brother, he'd learn what happened now.

“I remember.”

“Well, a lot of things happened then. When I was away. I met many people, made some friends, some that I'm happy about, some that not so much. And I learned a lot. About how cruel people are.”

“You're being extremely cryptic.”

Wilbur barked out a laugh. “I know. I don't really want to talk about it, to be honest, but the last time I left… I know it wasn't the best way, not telling anyone. So what I'm here to tell you is,” he took in a deep breath, as if to calm himself down. “I'm leaving again.”

“Where are you going?” Techno furrowed his brows. He himself was thinking of leaving for a while, maybe he could go with Wilbur.

“There's this town on the SMP kingdom. It's called Manberg. Probably never heard of it, small town that one is. I never went, actually, but I met someone from there. Someone who is… important. I need to go visit them.”

“Alright.” Techno nodded. “Mind if I go with you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooooo, I posted this one on time POG! 
> 
> I'm rather satisfied with this chapter, actually. While I'm a perfectionist and I'll never find one of my works truly good, I'm happy with how it came out and how I was able to actually post it within the time frame I wanted. I'm thinking 2k5 chapters are gonna be the norm for now. Maybe if the rhythm calls for it, I'll make them bigger, but I've been ending the chapters in places that seem right to end so idk.
> 
> Quackity in the next chapter (hopefully) !!!! Who's excited for that!! I know I am. Prepare yourselves cuz next chapter is gonna be,,,, a chapter :))
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I look forward to seeing y'all next week <3


	4. Discontinuing

I'm discontinuing this fic.

Part of me wants to leave it at that, because truth be told, the reasons aren't all that concrete. 

I started thinking about this a couple of days ago when a mass ammount of quacknoblade writers started discontinuing their own fics or even deleting them. Some fics that I really enjoyed and that were inspirations for me to write my own.

I started feeling guilty over this. As I stated in the first chapter, i was writing the characters they portray in the smp, not the actual content creators. But a part of me still felt guilty. With every word I wrote, i was afraid that someone would find this fic and pin it to my name and my whole life would get ruined. I know, it's extremely paranoid, and probably doesn't make all that sense, but i couldnt help but feel this way.

I wrote half of chapter 4, almost a week ago, and haven't picked up the document since. I couldnt bring myself to open it due to the irrational emotions i was feeling.

The main reason why I'm stopping the fic is due to my own mental health. I want to be able to write things that not only I enjoy but i also don't feel guilty over writing. 

Part of me is saddened to let this fic go. It was my most well received fic, and I had big plans for it. I really wanted to see where it would go, but at this point, I just can't keep writing it. If anyone wants to pick up the prompt, feel free to do so. It has a lot of pontential and i'd love to see where other people could go with it.

I'll probably write more, non ship fics for dsmp, since writing is a big passion of mine.

That being said, I hope everyone enjoyed the 3 chapters that were posted.


End file.
